1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for identifying an automobile. A cap of distinctive coloring is attached to the antenna. With the antenna in the raised position, the distinctive cap is readily discerned. This is particularly useful when the automobile is parked with many others, and the body thereof is concealed by the other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has frequently been a problem for an owner of a motor vehicle to identify his or her vehicle when it is parked in a lot among a great many others. Despite the fact that motor vehicles are built in a great many body styles and colors, any one particular vehicle may not be readily discernible when surrounded by others. In some cases, the body is obscured by other vehicles. In other cases, the vehicle is parked so far away from the site of an activity being attended by the owner or driver that the vehicle is still not readily visually identified.
The prior art has suggested identifying apparatus for addressing this problem. In particular, the prior art has provided conspicuous devices attached to the radio antenna of a vehicle. In this location, a distinctive visible beacon is located well above the vehicle body, where it is far more easily discerned than would be the case on the body of the vehicle. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,433,203, issued to John F. Sharkey et al. on Mar. 18, 1969; 3,712,263, issued to Ernest Faragosa on Jan. 23, 1973; and 4,972,795, issued to Timothy A. Mace on Nov. 27, 1990. Sharkey et al. provide a spherical member made from a resilient material, such as foam rubber, which is partially impaled upon the antenna. The spherical member includes an internal tubular member for reinforcement. The device of Sharkey et al. is permanently attached to the antenna. By contrast with Sharkey et al., the present invention is tubular. Also, the present invention is monolithic in construction. An inexpensive tie is employed to secure the novel device to the antenna, rather than being permanently attached in the manner of Sharkey et al.
Faragosa provides a distinctive, brightly colored cylinder for clamping externally to the antenna. The present invention is mounted by impalement rather than by clamping, and further avoids complicated structure required by the clamp of the prior art device.
Mace provides a device which simulates a football helmet. Again, the present invention avoids the complicated construction seen in the prior art. In a further contrast to Mace and also to Faragosa, the present invention accommodates a degree of distortion by compression, should the antenna be retracted. The prior art devices are less able to cope with this eventuality by virtue of configuration.
Two prior art devices which mate in clamshell fashion about an antenna are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,536, issued to Richard E. Liming et al. on Feb. 5, 1991, and 5,176,099, issued to Paul C. Katz et al. on Jan. 5, 1993. Both of these prior art devices require a degree of precision molding or equivalent forming during fabrication, and are formed in two parts. The present invention abolishes any requirement for such precision, and is formed in a single part.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.